Opposites Attract
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] What would happen if a dream demon with a grudge against her entire bloodline joined Freddy in his dream world? What if she drove him so insane, he couldn't help but help her out.
1. The new dream demon

_Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy, I only own Angela. I in no way stole this idea from the person under me, I've had this idea in my head for a while so don't flame me about it._

**Opposites Attract:**

_Chapter one: The new dream demon_

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you..._

How he loved that song. You see, not all undead killers had their own theme song, sung be little girls in white dresses while skipping rope. But then again, he wasn't just any killer.

_Three, four, better lock your door..._

He never really understood that part. Locking a door couldn't stop him. If you fell asleep behind that door, then you were as good as doomed.

_Five, six, grab your crucifix..._

He didn't understand that either. It wouldn't help you if caught in his boiler room with his blades about to to end your pointless life, what would you do with that little wooden cross? Try and stab his eyes out with it? Think that some lame god is going to save you? Ha!

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..._

Yes, the next and last verse was his favorite.

_Nine, ten, never..._

Freddy looked around. The singing had stopped and so had the atmosphere that scared the children most.

" Fucken lame ass kids..." He grumbled as he looked around his boiler room. Steam hissed somewhere in the background, and the red glow from a dim light filled the boiler room, but he wasn't focused on that. He could hear the brats heart beat.

" Nine, ten, never sleep again." He sang as he disappeared into thin air, re-appearing behind the 10 year girl he was stalking. She gasped and turned around, fearful tears running down her rosy cheeks and onto her white, lacy nightgown. Freddy couldn't help but smile wickedly at her. He flexed his his bladed glove and laughed. The girl screamed and hugged her head. Freddy was about to make the kill when he heard a voice.

" Krueger!" It roared. Freddy looked back to see a girl about seventeen glaring at him. The girl he was about to kill looked up when she had not been struck. She saw the older girl and smiled.

" Thank you." She said softly as she began to wake up. Freddy glared back at her and tried to swipe her with his claws, but she had disappeared.

" Why is she thanking me? Doesn't she know I'll just kill her after I'm done with you?" She asked. Freddy snarled at her. If there was one thing he hated, it was to lose a kill.

Then he noticed it. This girl, looked so much like him. Besides the non-burnt skin, the long blond-brown hair, and the fact that she was a girl, they looked like twins (well, maybe alike is more of a better term). The girl seemed to notice that he was staring at her.

" What are you starin' at?" She snarled. Freddy squinted and tried to see if she looked at all familiar.

" Have we met before?" He asked.

Of course they had. It was impossible for them to have not too. She was wearing a brown but slightly newer looking fedora hat like his. Instead of a red and green sweater, hers was red and_ blue_, and she was wearing _blue_ bell bottom _jeans_ instead of brown pants. But the most coincidental of all, was the _five _blade glove on her _left _hand.

" No." She said simply enough. Freddy was taken back by this answer. (A/N: If this was anime, Freddy would have a big sweat drop on his head lol)

" What do you mean! Look at you! You look almost like me!" He exclaimed. Maybe she was an angry family member of one of his victims, seeking revenge. He would be glad to know that his reputation had spread out of Springwood. Maybe even out of Ohio.

" That's why I came. You seem to have heard of me, and copied my ideas, so I'm here to take you down." She said, flexing her bladed left hand. Freddy started laughing.

" You, a little piggy like you, KILL ME!" he roared as he grabbed his sides, laughing until he thought tears would begin running down his burnt cheeks. The girls face began to to turn red in anger.

" Shut your mouth, you fucken burnt piece of shit!" She screamed at him. Freddy's laughter stopped abruptly, and he glared at her.

" You think a mortal like you can harm me, my little Piggy?" He asked. She was about to say something when he put his bladed hand up to his lips. She groaned slightly when she was unable to open her mouth. Freddy chuckled as she glared at him. She pointed to her mouth, but he shook his head.

She pointed to her mouth again.

But he shook his head again.

She pointed to her mouth.

He shook his head.

She pointed to her mouth.

He shook his head.

She pointed to her mouth.

He shook his head.

She pointed to her mouth.

He shook his head.

They did this for about two more minutes.

The girl scowled at him, her blue-green eyes burned with anger. She turned around and brought her bladed glove to her to her face. With an " OUCH" she turned around again, licking her lips and moving them up and down to make sure they still worked properly.

" As I about to say," She said. " I'm not a mortal, I'm a dream demon like you, Krueger. And my name isn't 'Piggy', It's Angela. Angela Parker"

" Like I believe that." Freddy snorted, leaning up against a pole that reached up to the ceiling, clicking his blades. She copied his actions, leaning the opposite way on a wall.

" Yeah, I would think you would believe it." She said as she lifted the arms of her red and blue sweater to reveal deep purple bruises all up her arm. Freddy chuckled.

" You think a few bruises will convince me that you are a dream demon? Ha!" He laughed as he took a step towards her. Angela's bladed glove twitched as he came closer, preparing to leap into battle. Freddy laughed again. " Look, stand up straight. I might be able to see if you are telling the truth."

Angela stood up straight, eyeing his every move. Freddy walked around her, his rank breath burning against the back of her neck. " If you really are a dream demon like you say," he started, putting his ungloved hand on her shoulder and walking to her side. " Then you should be able, to survive this!" He cried as he drove his gloved hand through her stomach. He rolled his eyes in pleasure as he felt his hand go through her flesh in come out the other side. He loved the feeling of a fresh kill. He loved the way she had gasped with pain and surprise when he had taken her life, her eyes wide.

" Stupid bitch. " He chuckled. But Angela's gloved hand twitched.

" I can, but can you?" She yelled as she drove her hand through his chest. Freddy grunted with surprise as he looked down to see her hand through his ribs. He glared at Angela, a smug expression formed over her features.

" Take it out..." Freddy said, motioning his head towards his chest, and the hand inside it.

" You first." Angela replied. Freddy could tell she wanted to laugh. He slowly pulled his claw from her gut, not wanting to be with this vile bitch any longer. She did the same. They both stared at each other, before Angela cringed.

" Jeez, I can see why you rule nightmares. Just seeing your face would make me have nightmares for months." She said, sticking out her tongue.

" Hey Bitch! I'm quite good looking just to let you know!" Freddy roared, trying his hardest to counter attack.

" Have you ever looking in a mirror!" Angela asked sarcastically.

" Yeah, once..." Freddy said in a quite tone, his brow creasing. He recalled when Alice had made him look at himself in order to defeat him.

" Oh, and I'm guessing the mirror broke after that!" Angela laughed as she turned around. Freddy's burnt face was growing red with anger.

" You think you're so tough!" He snarled under his breath. Angela snorted, obviously hearing him. She otherwise ignored his comment and just admired his lair, the old Springfield boiler room.

" A basement eh?" She said, gazing around the huge room. Water dripped from a pipe in the corner, steam shot out from every which way every so often. Freddy raised his eyebrow.

" It's a boiler room, and 'Eh'?" He laughed, " What are you? Canadian?" Angela turned around and scowled at him.

" Yeah, I am actually." She snarled. Freddy just laughed harder.

" So, did you see lots of beavers while you were alive?" He cracked up. Angela stormed back and slapped him, catching him off guard.

" Shut up! At least I don't live in some basement!" She said as she quickly snapped her ungloved finger and the scene changed. They were now in a cluttered bed room with posters of cute boys. The bed covers were all aspew. " I much prefer to kill in my own environment. My bedroom." There , in the corner of the room, was a bunch of blood. Angela pointed to the blood, her face grim.

" That's where I died."

Freddy began to understand. The bruises...

" You were beaten to death..." Freddy whispered, thinking out load.

" By my own mother." Angela said, walking over and staring at the blood. " One day, she took her beatings to far..."

_**(Flashback)**_

Angela's Mother slapped her across the face, leaving a red hand print.

" Stupid Bitch! Things have only gotten worse since I had you!" She scolded, as if Angela had done something wrong, like she could help being alive.

" Mother!" Angela pleaded holding her cheek. Her voice was shaky as she was about to cry.

" Don't Mother me!" She yelled, punching her daughter in the nose. " Now shut up before I make you bleed!" Angela was holding her nose and cheek as she turned around and rushed to her bedroom. Her mother on her heels.

She grabbed Angela's red and blue sweater, taking hold of her shoulders and held her tight. Angela winced as her mother grabbed old bruises from earlier that week.

" You look at me when I talk to you!"

Angela by now, was growing tired of her nightly beating at her age, and the rebel inside her was stronger then ever. Angela glared at her mother and lifted her hand. She slapped her hard. Her mothers eyes were wild in shock as Angela pushed her mother away.

" Fuck off! I've had enough of you!" Angela said as she walked in her room and slammed the door. She was about to walk to her bed, when her mother burst through the door.

" You're dead you fucken little whore!" She yelled as she picked up the closest thing to her, a five bladed glove that her daughter had made in a metal working class and got an F- for, saying that it was too violent for school. She put it on and scratched her daughter across the chest. Angela screamed in pain as she fell backwards onto the wall, leaving a pool of blood. Her mother scratched her across the face, ripping up her perfectly form features. She slashed her daughter until she was barley clinging to life. Angela looked up at her mother, her eyes beginning to glaze over.

" I'll fucking kill you..." She sad in a raspy voice. " You and the rest of this damned family..."

" Try doing that when you're dead!" Her mother said cruelly, kicking her daughter. She then took off the glove and threw it on her body, turned around and storming out of the room, slamming the door as she went. Angela, who was in great pain, mustered all the words she could.

" Fucken Revenge..."

" Revenge you say? We can help!" A voice said. Angela's fogged vision could faintly see three snake like creatures hovering in front of her.

" We know what you want Angela." Another said.

" I want revenge." Angela snarled. She said it as if she was spitting a vile taste from her mouth.

" Yes, we can help you get revenge. Do you agree?" The third asked. Angela just stared at them, before she rested her head up against the bloody wall. She slowly took the glove and put it on her left hand.

" Fuck yes..."

_**( End flashback)**_

" After that, she was cleared off all charges, because she said that she was only using self defence, seeing how I had put the glove on. She got herself knocked up a few times after that, which made my job of getting revenge ever harder."

Freddy, who was listening intently to Angela's death story, pretended that he couldn't give less of a damn. He was searching her room for kicks, trying to banish the thought of his own mother.

" Yeah, mothers suck..." He said as he picked up a stuffed Teddy bear. He smiled as he quickly gouged its eyes out.

" Why do you think mothers suck?" Angela asked. " Is she the one who burnt you to death?" She sat down on her messy bed.

" No, I was burnt to death by pissed off parents. You see, I was a real murderer when I was alive. The Springwood slashed was my title. Fucken escaped charges every time." Freddy explained.

" That's not what I wanted to know, and just because you were afreakin life doesn't mean you need to rub it in." Angela said lamely.

" Well sorry I had balls in my days on earth." Freddy laughed cruelly. Angela was about to say something back, when she got a better idea. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a handheld mirror, handing it to Freddy.

" Here, take a good look at yourself and tell me if you still think you're good looking."


	2. Who the hell are you?

_Disclaimer: Second Chapter! Hmm, thoughts? Notes? Explaining why I was so long to create the next chapter? Oh, to much damn homework. Also, I would like to thank Darkness Takes Over, Shale 101, xkilikx, Zuko's lover 4 ever, Taenika, PoisonousAngel and Poohmullott for all their kind reviews._

**Chapter 2**

_Who the hell are you?_

She quickly spit out the toothpaste in her mouth. Her name was Amy and she was fifteen years old. She ran the water over the toothbrush and looked up at the mirror.

Amy was what you would imagine a lead cheerleader would look like. She had sandy blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown, but looked somehow almost amber. She was well developed for a fifteen and quite skinny. She smiled at herself in the mirror, and her reflection smiled back, pearly white teeth gleaming. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, startling her.

" Amy dear, hurry! You have a math test tomorrow." Her mother called from the other side of the bathroom door. Amy sighed.

" I know Mother. Give me a minute!" Amy called. Her mother needed to learn to stay out of her personal life. She was probably going to skip school tomorrow anyway. Math wasn't a good subject for her.

She took hold of the side of the mirror and opened it, showing a cabinet full of medicine. She smiled at the bottle of Hipnosil. If she was going to have any chance of even _making_ it to school tomorrow, she was going to have to take at least two of this blue pills. She took the small container, and was surprised that it was lighter then usual. She undid the cap and gasped. The bottle was empty. She stormed over to the door and threw it open, glaring at her mother, who was just down the hall.

" You think this is fucken funny!" She yelled. " Where are my pills!" Her mother seemed surprised at her sudden outburst.

" Oh Amy dear, I didn't get them." She said, calmly. Amy eyes went wide.

" Didn't..." She started, leaning up against the wall, her legs about to give way in fear. Her mother slowly approached her.

" Honey?" She asked, seeing her daughter was almost hypervenalating. Amy's fear stricken eyes burned with anger as she scowled at her mother.

" DIDN'T GET THEM! WHY IN ALL THE FUCKEN HELLS DIDN'T YOU GET THEM!" She screamed, her legs regained all their power as she stood up straight, trying her hardest not to slap her mother in the face.

" Dear, those pills are bad for you." Her mother said, taking her shoulders in a tender motherly way and staring up at her. " Ever since you started taking those pills, your grades have been dropping, so I didn't get them. I'm only thinking about your future." She explained kindly. Amy couldn't hold back the urge. She slapped her mother across her face. Hard. The sound echoing around the house. Her mothers eyes were wide with surprise.

" You say you think about me future!" Amy snarled as she stormed back them on her way to the kitchen. " Well, because to you, I'm not going to have a future, not if I fall asleep tonight."

Amy made her way into the kitchen and took out the coffee maker. So much for the test. She made herself a cup of black coffee ( black since she had heard it had the most caffeine) And downed in in a flash, wincing as the scorching liquid burnt her throat on its way down. Her mother walked in the room with her hand over her cheek and gasped.

" Amy, what are you doing? You know I don't like coffee." She said, walking over to her and putting down the empty cup. Amy glared at her.

" God Mom, I have to stay awake somehow! " Amy said, pouring another cup of coffee and painfully chugging that down as well. Her mothers face began to turn red with anger. She took the mug from her daughter and slammed it on the counter, breaking it.

" Grow up!" Her mother bellowed, grabbing Amy roughly by the arm. Amy's eyes were wide. Her mother had never been this upset before. " I'm sick and tired of you tasking these pills, and not having dreams! You're going to have to face your fear sometime!"

" If I face me fear, then I'll die!" Amy yelled back. " It's a dream demon Mom! You can't win against a dream demon!"

Amy's mother sighed. " I suppose you're right..." She said, her voice full of defeat. " You go sit down and I'll make you some coffee."

Amy gave her mother a suspicious look. Her mother was one of those health freaks, and making coffee for her fifteen year old daughter was just about a likely as angels flying out her ass. But she trusted her mother, so she sat down in the kitchen table, her eyes drooping. Her mother handed her a hot cup of coffee.

" Here." She said kindly. Amy took a sip and looked up at her mother. " I'll get you those pills tomorrow. And I'll write you a note saying you're going to have to delay the teat to a later date."

" Can't I just skip it?" Amy asked sarcastically.

" Afraid not dear." Her mother laughed. They both giggled as Amy took another sip. She noticed that the coffee tasted bitter, but that must have been a good sign. She took a gulp and began to feel sleepy. She looked up at her mother, who had walked over to the counter, cleaning up the broken mug and spilt coffee.

" You should go to bed before the drugs kick in." She said, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Amy's suspicions came true.

" What did you say?" Amy asked, trying to stand up, but her legs were to tired to hold her up.

" I didn't say anything." Her mother said quickly, but Amy didn't believe her. She held herself up with the kitchen chair.

" You DRUGGED ME!" She screamed, she couldn't believe her that her mother could have done. Her mother moved out of the way, showing a bottle of sleeping pills clearly on the counter. Amy's eyes filled with tears.

" It's for your own good." Amy's mother said.

" My own good!" Amy wailed. " Mom, you killed me! Dug my own fucken grave!"

" Amy, calm down! You'll be well rested for the test tomorrow, and you'll thank me." Her mother said.

" Is that all you care about! The test! You were willing to shatter your daughters trust just so she could get an F- on a fucken test!" She held herself up using the wall, running as fast as she could to her room.

" Amy!" Her mother yelled after her, but Amy wasn't going to listen. As soon as she got into her room, she fainted, the last thing she saw was her mother feet rushing towards her.

Amy reluctantly opened her eyes. She knew that the dream demon she feared would be standing in front of her, and that when she did, it would kill her. She opened her eyes and saw...Nothing. She gasped. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in boiler room, the only sourse of light was a dim red glow from somewhere far away. She slowly stood up, her heart pounding.

" Welcome to the Springwood boiler room."

Amy gasped and turned around to see Freddy standing in front of her. His eyes burning with the desire to kill her, but Amy didn't notice that.

" Who the hell are you?" She asked. Freddy was taken back.

" Freddy Krueger! Don't tell me you don't know who I am!" He yelled. Amy shook her head.

" Nope, never heard of you. Man, and I was scared that a dream demon was going to be here."

" I am a dream demon." Freddy said flatly. Amy gasped.

" But that can't be possible!" She cried.

" I'm afraid it is honey."

Amy let out a terrified scream as Angela appeared beside Freddy. Amy fell on her ass in fear, staring with horrified eyes up at the teenage dream demon.

" Aww, mommy didn't believe that I existed?" Angela asked in a tone that usually a mother would reserve for an upset toddler. " Well, we're just going to have to teach her a lesson, arent we?"

" D-d-don't y-you t-touch m-m-my m-mother..!" Amy shuddered as she slowly rose, getting into a fighting stance. " I-I've been t-taking T-take-kwon-do, j-just for t-this!" Angela laughed.

" Oh Amy, you always had a good sense of humour!" She laughed as she whipped a tear from her eye. Freddy crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Angela arched an eyebrow at him. " What?"

" Oh nothing, besides the fact that you said I could kill someone." He said flatly, glaring at her. Angela smiled at patted him on the shoulder.

" Oh, don't worry Freddy, you can kill little Amy's mother when she goes to sleep." She said in a giddy tone.

" I really appreciate that." Freddy said sarcastically. Angela glared at him. Amy was the one to clear her throat this time.

" Um, I'm not one to get off on the wrong foot with dream demons, but who's your boyfriend?" She asked. Angela and Freddy both snarled at her.

" He ain't my boyfriend/girlfriend!" They both yelled at the same time.

" Really? You seem to go well with each other." Amy snickered. Freddy was about to storm over and make her taste his claws in the worst way, when Angela stopped him.

" We can get at her in other ways." She said, pointing behind her. Freddy looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly. Amy mother stared in horror at them. Angela turned around and faced the terrified mother.

" Darla. My sweet, sweet, cousin." Angela greeted her in a bitter tone, her teeth clenched in hatred. " Amy told me that you said I didn't exist."

" Y-you can't! Y-you're mother killed you!" Darla exclaimer. Angela spread her arms out and looked down at her chest.

" Tell me, if I don't exist, then how the hell am I standing in front of you?" She asked cruelly. " Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, for being so stupid. Freddy take care of her."

Freddy glared at her. God, she treated him like he was just some kind of sidekick. She was just some stupid teen that looked like him, and somehow, she had convinced him to follow her around like some stupid dog. But to him, if it involves killing people, then he wouldn't usually hesitate. So Freddy completely turned around and faced the extremely scared Darla.

He snarled at her. While he would rather kill that pretty little girl behind him, he would just have to settle for her. And it wouldn't be all bad, she look almost exactly like Mrs. Thompson.

The same hair, the same tanned skin, the same use of heavy makeup. She looked just like one of the bitches that torched him. Fucking up her face would be fun. Very fun.

" So Darla, fast and painless or slow and painful?" He asked, and even if she picked fast, he would still kill her slowly. Very slowly.

" Slowly." She said, her tanned face facing the ground. Everyone was a little taken back by that.

" Mom! No!" Amy screamed from behind Freddy, trying to run to her mother, but Angela put her bladed glove on her chest and held her back.

" Sit down, shut up, and watch." She ordered, a sick smile spread across her face. Amy's eyes were welling with tears as she turned back to her mother.

" Mommy, I'm sorry..." She sobbed. Her mother smiled weakly, hearing the comment.

" I am too, sweety." She said, the same regretful tears welling in her eyes as well. Freddy and Angela, both snorted at the same time, making it seem like it was planned. Freddy turned back to Darla.

" Your voice is ever so annoying." He told her bitterly. " This should help!" He quickly shoved his blades into her throat. Darla eyes were wide open with pain. Freddy smiled as he watched her choke out blood, breathing the red liquid in, slowly drowning herself.

" Mom!" Amy screamed, falling to her knees and crying in her hands.

" Aww, poor baby." Angela said sarcastically, the sick smile found its way back to her face. " Do you want to join her?" Before Amy could answer no, Angel used her dream powers to lift the teen into the air. Amy started screaming for help and kicking her legs. Angela sighed. " Amy dear, No ones going to help you!" She said she drove her hand through her stomach. Amy screamed in pain as blood dripped out of the side of her mouth. Angela smiled as she let the teenager drop to the ground in a heap. She turned around and faced Freddy, who had completely slashed Darla to hell. She was a dream demon, who was used to death, but to her, even that was gross.

" Anger management problems?" She questioned, eyeing the corpse with disgust. Freddy looked back at her and laughed.

" No, she just looked like someone I knew." He said as he leaned down and whipped his bloody claws with the front of her shirt.

" Ewww, can you get rid of the please?" She asked, closing her eyes and cringing. Freddy gave her a questioning look.

" Fuck, you a dream demon or what?" He asked as Darla's mangled body disappeared. Amy also vanished into thin air. Angela smiled. She snapped her fingers and a small slip if paper appeared in her hand. On of her bladed razor fingers turned into a pen. She crossed out Amy and Darla Parker, a smirk visible as she scribbled black over the names of the two damned souls. Freddy them noticed something.

" So, what about the souls?" He asked, pointing to two floating orbs that hovered where the bodies had been.

" You take 'em." Angela said as the paper disappeared. Freddy smiled and was about to take it the two souls, when Angela stopped him. " But only if you come with me again."

" Why the hell do you need me?" He grumbled, staring longingly at the sprites.

" Because, with you, I'll be able to RIP faster." She said, turning around, motioning him to take the souls. Fred arched his scared eyebrow at her, taking the souls as he stared.

" RIP? You mean like Rest in Peace?" He asked. Angela looked back at him and nodded.

" Yeah, you see, unlike you, I'm not into the whole eternity of killing. " She told him. " One thing I never told you, was that the dreams demons and I agreed that after I got revenge from all my family, they would let me pass on. Win/Win situation, you see."

" So you don't want to be a dream demon?" Freddy cried. This bitch was crazy! Not wanting power and fear. Willing to throw it all away for eternal pain and suffering in the fires of hell. Completely fucken crazy.

" Yupp." She said as she snapped her fingers, changing the scene to her bedroom, the light yellow walls stained with blood were always a welcome sight to her. " So we should get going. Theres only about three or four other family members, so it won't take us long."

" And you want to leave all these delectable children? I think not!" Freddy said. " If there's only three people left, then how about we have some fun with these teens, hmm?"


	3. Angelas Sanity

_Disclaimer: Holy fuck! Am I acually updating? Wow, I'll bet you didn't expect me to do that any time soon. I mean, its been 6 months.. hehe. I've just been soo busy the last six months. You know, boyfriend and tests and stuff. My writing style has evolved alot since then I think. Well anywho, I dont own Freddy, I own pretty much everyone else in this chapter though. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Angelas Sanity_

The words spread through Angel Jr High school like the pleage. Amy Carker was dead. She might have been the most popular, prettiest girl in school, and now she was gone. Everyone was greaving.

The jocks and preps were bawling. The band geeks wrote a song for her. The teacher, who even thought she was only a pest in their classes were regetting every discourging word they had ever told her. Even the nerds, punks, and goths who were under constent teasing from her were missing her voice already. But no in the school, even the world, missed her more then her best friend, Katie.

Katie was second best looking in school, with her medium lenths black hair and peircing green eyes. She had the same figure as Amy, and was proud of it. She and her friends knew of the rumors that circulkated that she was jelious of Amy, but knew better. Katie having one unhappy thought abouyt Amy was not true, at all!

" S-s-sh'es g-g-gone!" Katie wailed, her head in her hands as she, her boyfriend Adam, and her other friends Brittany, Megan and Danielle sat on the stairs in front of the school. " I-I-I c-can't be-believe sh-she's d-dead!"

slowly patted her back with one of his strong hands, and smoothed his hand through his short spiky black hair with the other. He tried to blink back tears in his blue eyes as he thought about all the times that he Katie and Amy had had together, but he knew that he had to be strong for his girlfriend.

" Shhh..." He cooed softly in her ear. " It's okay..."

" Okay!" Katie cried as she brought her head up from her hands and glared at him through her green, tear filled eyes. " It's not okay! My best friend is dead! You can't just get over that the first day!"

Adam put his hands out in front of him in a defencive jesture.

" I'm sorry. I just didn't really know what else to say." He said, putting his head down in shame. He hadn't meant to make Katie more upset. But it was Katie who burst into even more tears that she had.

" Don't be sorry." She sobbed as she pulled him into a hug. " I'm the one who should be. I'm just so pset that I can't control my other emotions."

" I can understand that. But you can't help it." Adam said in an understanding tone as he tightened the hug, softly patting her back. Suddenly Brittany cleared her throat with one of her hot pink manaqured hand.

" Umm, so what happened to her anyway? Isn't her mother dead too?" She asked, her brown eyes glistening with tears as her other hand scratched the back of her red-brown hair covered head.

" Yeah," Megan said, this girl had long brown hair with hazel eyes. " The police say that it was a murder susiude?"

And what Magan said was true. The police had already come up with the conclusiuon of murder susiude, because there was no other evidence that pointed anywhere else.

" I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone looked over at Danielle. She was by all means a poser goth. She had all black clothing, black makeup that would put a street slut to shame, and a face palier then death. She was by all means, an outcast. Or at least would have have been if Katie didn't consiter her her friend.

" What are you talking about Danielle!" Katie yelled as she stood, her fists clenthed. " How could you SAY that about out friend!"

" She was your friend." Danielle spat as she leaned causially up agiants the banister of the stairs of the school, her arms crossed as she gave Katie a glare with her almost black brown eyes. " Me? I'm glad that bitch died. It's not a great lose."

This caused flames to rise dangeriously in Katies eyes. " How DARE you say that around me!" She howled. " If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't BE here!"

Danielle stopped, and just stared fearfully at Katie. Katies shoulders rised and lowered as she seethed with anger. It wasn't until Adam tugged her hand lightly and pulled her down. She never stopped staring at Danielle. She was staring at the ground now, her eyes still wide. Katie knew why.

_Flashback_

_Claws scraped metal as Danielle ran through a dark, deserted hallway. Her heart pounded in her ears, and almost drowned out the sound of her feet as the collided with the steel floor. The sound of metal against metal screached through the hallway again as Danielle was forced to cover her ears. She had to get out of this hellish world. She had to wake up._

_Suddenly a door appeared before her. She stopped in mid step and grabbed it, pulling it open with all her might. She pulled so hard on the doornob, that when she opened it, the nob flew off and hit the wall behind her. She was about to run into what she was sure was a room that would help her to escape the nightmare world, but she just before she took her first step into the room, she noticed there wasn't one. It was just a door frame, with a drop that went about hunderds feet. Danielle stared fearfully down._

_" Oh fuck. " She cursed. " Not heights._

_" 'fraid so hun."_

_Danielle spun around and gasped. There was a figure behind her. A female figure, though her face was completely hidden by shadow. She was wearing a fadora, a sweater that looked at little too big for her, and she had long metal claws on her left hand. Danielle boggled at them. This was the nightmare women she was running from._

_The women suddenly lifted her left hand and shoved the blades through Danielles shoulder. Danielle screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, falling off the cliff in the process. She screamed as her body fell into the darkness, looking up and seeing the women show a sick smile before dissappering into thin air._

_Danielle fell until she was almost out of breath from screaming. Before she could take another breath though, she landed on the ground, and she felt every bone in her body crack, break, or fracture. Pain consumed her as she waited for death. I mean, death couldn't be far, if you fall for what seems over 30 seconds, right. But things became clear that it wasn't the fall that was supossed to kill her, it was the women._

_She had appered beside her, the twisted smile still in place. Her blade still glistened with her crimson blood. Danielle tried desperatly to escape, but her broken body would not move. Tears of pain and fear streamed from her eyes as the demon neared._

_The women bend down next to Danielles body, her gray blue eyes shining with blood lust. Her curled lips parted, and she whispered._

_" No ones going to save you now."_

_" ANGELYA!" A voice screamed, and the demon women was thrown from her feet. Something grabbed her and threw Danielles broken arm over its shoulder. Danielle screamed in pain as her saviour was being a little rougher then she would have liked._

_" You okay Danielle?" Her saviour asked. Danielles memory immeaditly reconized the voice. Amy Carter._

_" Fine, I just fell from a something taller then the New York State building." She replied lamely. She didn't see the amused look on Amys face._

_" Your lucky I even came. It was Katie who said you were here." She explained as they reached the end of the black room, and turned into the cery hallway Danielle was running down in the first place. What kind of fucked up world was this!_

_They ran down the hallway for about a minute, when they met up with Adam and and an injered Katie (who was wrapped tightly in his arms).  
" What now?" Adam asked Amy fearfully. She remained quite, and just slapped him._

_To Danielles surprise, he just disappered._

_Katie fell to the ground with a thump. With a yell in pain at her bruised bottom, she too disappered. Amy just turned to Danielle, a twisted smile on her face._

_" This is gonna feel good." She said to herself as she punched her in the face._

_Everything went black for Danielle. She waited for a few seconds before opening her eyes, to see she was back in her room._

_(End Flashback)_

Meanwhile, somewhere in the bowels of the dream world, two dream demons were in the middle of an arguement.

" I want my room!" Angela Parked yelled, snapping her gloved left hand, and the scene around them turned to a yellow walled teenage room, complete with bloodstains.

" Well I want my boiler room!" Freddy Krueger hissed back, and with a snap of his fingers the scene changed again, this time in to a damp boiler room with a low dim red light. Angela just glared at him.

" FINE!" She screamed, and with another snap of her blades, she stormed into a door that had just appered, and slammed the door. Freddy caught a glimpse of the light yellow walls before the door was shut loudly, and he rolled his eyes. He was about to do whatever the hell it was when he was in the dream world alone,(probably jack off or something), when he heard a scream coming from Angelas closed door.

Freddy sprinted to the door and burst it open, to see Angela kneeling on the floor, her hands over her ears, whimpering patheticly.

" Teacher wonders... Bearing a burden..." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. She lifted her head, and with another high pitched scream, she fell to the ground in a heap.

Freddy didn't know what to do, he just stepped causiously over to her, and tapped her with his booted foot. When she didn't respond, Freddy kneeled down beside her.

It was then that her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, scaring the bejesus out of Freddy as she did so. She just grabbed the front of his torn christmas sweater and began to sob.

" Make it stop!" She cried into his sweater, making her voice muffled. Freddy was taken back.

" What the fuck!" He hissed, sounding more cruel then he had intended to be. " What the hell are you talking about?" Angela just stared up at him, her pretty gray blue eyes gleaming with tears.

" The song! Make it stop!"

_I think we're all questioning Angelas sanity at this point. I mean, theres only so much killing one dream demon girl can take. Lol, tell me what ya think. Love it? Hate it? Review people!_


	4. Angelas Weakness

_Disclaimer: Wow, next chapter came up fast. (well fast**er**) There is serious romance in this chapter, so anyone against Freddy love leave now._

_Oh, and on that topic, I got a lovely review from a person named Carl. It went on about how Freddy could never fall in love with anyone, and asked why the fucking hell I was writing a fanfic where he did. Well Carl, here is my answer:_

_Its a free fucking country._

_If you don't like it, piss off. Same to anyone else._

_Well, now that we have that settled, I hope you all enjoy this romantic chapter. There are some very important information in this chapter too. (So dont think you can skip to avoid it. )( Though I dont know why anyone other then Carl would want to). Oh well. And I dont own Freddy._

_**Chapter 4**_

_Angelas weakness_

Fredrick Charles Krueger sat on the edge of a blood spattered bad, his black fedora on his lap. It had been hours since his new companion, Angela Carter, had passed out after begging him to make some "_song"_ stop. His mind was swimming in the deep end on this one, searching for an answer. But he didn't even know what she was talking about.

His blue gaze directed over to the sleeping dream demon laying on the bed, her hands resting on top of her flat stomach. Freddy just stood up and walked over to her, his gaze never leaving her.

To him, she looked so peaceful. Just laying there. Something that ususally would make Freddy either reach, or give him the irrestiable erge to slash something to hell. But there was something different this time. Something different about her. He didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly wasn't about to reach. She looked so beautiful laying there, with her lips open slightly. Freddy gulped. ' _Her lips...'_

Freddy bend down next to her, his face directly over hers. He would just kiss her. One little kiss. Just to get it out of his system. She would never know the difference. As their face neared, he felt as though the room had just caught fire. Beads of sweat threatened to drop onto the sleeping beauty, which Freddy would not allow. His mouth was less then an inch from hers. He swallowed again, and realised that he hadn't thought about doing this to someone since Loretta.

Freddy paused for a moment, taking time to look around, making sure no one was around. Loretta. Fuck, he hadn't even **_had_** anyone since Loretta. He had regetted killing her many times. Maybe they could have been killers together, gone down together when the pissed off parents of Springwood came to torch him. But he hadn't thought about that when he beat her to death. And here he was, his face less then half an inch away from a girl he thought he couldn't stand. He was just about to go in for the kiss, when Angelas eyes shot open.

It took them both a few seconds to realise what was going on. Freddy was the first to recover.

" About time bitch. I was wondering when you would finally wake the fuck up!" He spat as he turned his burnt head, making sure to avoid all eye contact. Angela on the other side, was completely stunned.

" W-what were you just doing?" She asked shakely, with a blush on her cheeks no amount of makeup could hide. Freddy just turned back to her, his eyes still not reaching hers.

" I was checking if you were still asleep." He snapped a little too fast. Angela couldn't help but smile.

" Suuure." She said with a cheeky smirk. Freddy finally letting himself look into her gray-blue eyes.

What Angela got was not what she had expected. She found herself looking into Freddys eyes, while he smirked. " So what?"

The female dream demon was taken back, and the blush that had begun to disapper, reappered with a vengance. She had never noticed it before, but Freddy had amazing eyes. She had only ever seen them when he was about to kill, and the blood lust shone brightly in them, but there was no blood in them now. Just blue orbs, peircing hers. She could have stared forever, if Freddy hadn't spoken.

" What song?"

Angela couldn't help but cringe. She knew the question would come up eventually. Just as she knew the song would surface in her mind again.

" I don't know where it came form." She said, her eyes gazing down to her lap. " All I know, is that it has something to do with me. And every time I hear it, it just brings back all the horrible memories of my life. Its like a soundtrack of how fucking shitty my life was!" By the time she ended, her eyes had filled with tears. Freddy just stared at her.

" Wow, that sounds-"

" Achoo!"

In a split second Angela was by the curtain, the one that had apperently just sneezed. She ripped the curtain open with her bladed hand. Someone screamed in pain, and there behind the ripped curtain was Katie, holding her cheek.

She was fucked. Katie Parker knew she was fucking screwed. She had found her. The dream demon that had brought she and Amy together, and then ripped them apart.

She had gotten into class after lunch, and she just couldn't help herself. She had had such a fucking shitty day, and she was exausted. She flopped her head down on her desk and let sleep consume her. And the next thing she knew she was behind a curtain, watching some burnt-to-hell guy practially laying on top of Angela. It was discusting. Dream demon lust she had guessed, or something. And then she heard something that shocked her.

Angela had a weakness.

And then that damn dust allergy got to her.

And here she was. With five blades held to her throat.

" Katie... correct?" Angela asked, a sick, twisted smile appearing on her face, her eyes suddenly glazing over with a stong desire to kill. Her smile faded a little. " How long were you here for?"

Katie couldn't help herself. " Long enough to see that burnt guy practially fuck you."

Wrong thing to say. Angela slashed Katies neck. Not enough to kill her. Just enough for it to hurt like a bitch. Katie screamed in pain as she grabbed her bleeding neck. Angelas eyes had changed. There wasn't a playful, twisted look in them now. Now it was pure bloodlust. She wanted Katie to bleed at her feet.

It was then that the burnt dream demon desided to get up off the bed, flexing her claws with a threatening scratch.

" Sit the fuck down Freddy!" Angela hissed at him. Freddy just looked taken back, but his eyes continued to be glued to her.

" I take it you two are buddies, right?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly amused. Even though he was surely pissed that he was just told to get out of the way.

" Well, we don't really go that far back. You were there when that bitch Amy...delayed my plans, right?"

Wow, Katies mouth had a mind of its own sometimes. " _'Delayed your plans' _? She fucking kicked you ass. And **_beat_** you face in!" She screamed, making sure Angela knew exictly what she meant by "beat"

Angela griminced, and her eyes suddenly flashed dangeriously. Her fists clenched until both hands bled. Her gridded her teeth, and seethed visably with anger. She was so caught up in her anger, that Katie had just the chance she needed. She leaped up and kicked Angela in the stomach. Angela flew back, not expecting a blow, and landed on Freddy. Katie burst across the room and slammed into the door. She threw it open and sprinted into the boiler room, running to the left.

Meanwhile, Angela got lose of Freddy and burst after the escaping teen. She suddenly disappered, and a scream echoed through the boiler room.

Freddy ran out the door and disappered, reappering where he had heard the scream. He was almost toppled by a terrified Katie, but she stopped in time, slamming her heels into the concrete floor and staring up at him with fearful eyes.

" You little bitch!"

Next thing they both knew, Katie was up against the wall by her throat, Angela was holding Katie to the wall by her throat (who was so angery she was crying), and Freddy was just being a bystander (which he hated).

" I'll kill you! You little slut!" Angela was hissing, her grip around the teenagers neck tightening. " I swear to god I'll rip you into pieces, just like your little bitch Amy!"

Katie flung her hands over Angela wrists, wriggling in her grasp. She was screwed. She was fucking screwed.

But then again, she was before too.

With one last hope, she kicked Angela in the navel again, this didn't do much, but it gave Katie all the breath she needed.

" SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!"

And the next thing she knew, she was staring at the tiled ground of the classroom floor.

_There ya go. Hope you like it. You too Carl. I dedicate this chapter just to you ((smiles)) R&R, please? Anywho. I'll be working on the next chapter soon, but it may not get out as soon as this one. Tata! ((blows kisses))_


	5. Hypnosil

_Disclaimer: Heyy everyone. Hope you all had a good September, I know mine was shit. But this isn't about that hellish place they call school, this is about Freddy, Angela and Katie. Oh, and by the way, this is my last chapter where I plan on not killing anyone. After this chapter and on, it will be rare if someone gets away with their life. Oh, and I also changed " Brody"s or " Ross"s name to " Adam" I just like that name better. Well, enjoy._

_**Opposites Attract**_

_Hypnosil_

Drip...

Drip..

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

A small pool of crimson liquid puddled under Katie Parkers' desk at the back of the English classroom. The life juices slowly seeped into the cracks between the dusty tiles of the classes floor, as another drop fell into the puddle. Thd injered teenager moaned silently and squirmed in her chair, her green eyes dashing wildly behind her eyelids. There was only one thing on her mind as she slept, and that is what she screamed.

" SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!"

Students jumped in their seats, turning their heads with such force that you would think it would give them whiplash. All eyes were on Katie, as she leaped from her seats, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" Oh my Jesus!" The teacher cried, staring fearfully at the deep gash on the girls windpipe. Katie noticed, and as if on cue, the pain pulsed from her neck, causing her to crumble to her seat, sobbing hysterically.

It took only that for Adam to burst from his seat, rushing to the side of his one and only love. He took hold of her shoulders gently and looked deep into his girlfriends' eyes, searching for the answer of what had happened, and what he saw shocked him.

Deep in the green pools, slightly fogged by pain, was the face of Angela, her eyes tinged with red, in anger and blood lust. A sickly smile was curled across her lips. His eyes must have widened, because Katie noticed.

" It's her." She rasped, speaking was obviously painful as she could bearly breath. " Angelas' back."

And with that, Katie Parker fainted, crashing into her boyfriends arms.

" Angela..." Adam echoed as he just stared straight ahead, his own blue eyes swirled with fear. It wasn't until the sound of his teachers voice brought him back to reality.

" What are you waiting for?" She screamed at her student, looking as though she was going to break down and cry at any moment. " Do something!" Adam just stared up at her, his own eyes filled with tears as he glared up at her.

" I'm taking her to the nurses office." He snapped as he grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms. He ran from the classroom, leaving the confused and hysterical class in his wake. He ran as fast as he could. Students were starting to come out of the class, the screaming from his teacher obviously alerted the rest of the school something was wrong. But he didn't care. He just needed to save her.

Adam burst open the door of the schools Nurses office, scaring the life out of the Nurse. She screamed and dropped the needles she was preparing for the flu season. She spun around, and was about to scold him for being so rude, until she saw the boy with a bloodsoaked shirt and a bleeding girl in his arms.

" Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" She cried, her deeply creased face contorting in shock. She rushed over to him, taking the girl from his arms (which surprised Adam that she had enough stregnth to) and placed her on the examining table. She rushed over and grabbed some goz bandages tape. She didn't even look at him.

" What happened to her?" She said with a thick Newfie accent, seemly unaffected by the large amounts of blood she was trying to stop with a sterlysed towel she had grabbed from near the table. Her eyebrows creased into a serious frown as she conserated on the task at hand.

" I don't know." Adam explained. It wasn't exactly a lie. He didn't know how it had happened exactly, but he had an idea. " She just woke up in class screaming, and her throat was slit."

" Well, that's not possible." She said, more to herself then to him. " Something had to have cut 'er...Goodness."

" What!" Adam gasped, rushing over to the side of the elderly nurse. She gave him an annoyed look.

" See the dark spots around 'er wound?" She asked him, pointing to some purple blothes that covered her neck. " Those are bruises. And look." She grabbed his wrist and pulled it down, positioning it as though he were chocking her. Bordy gasped, it was as though he had caused the bruises. They were in the shape of a handprint. " Someone chocked her." The nurse said, shaking her head. Adams eyes narrowed.

" Or someone..."  
" Pardon me?"

" Nothing."

The nurse shot him a suspicious look and began to bandage the wound. When she was done, she grabbed a strong smelling stick of something that looked like pink bubblegum and put it under Katies nose. She awoke with a start, bolting upright.

" Nice to see you awake." The nurse said, giving Katie a friendly smile. Katie attempted a weak smile in return, but failed miserably. It was now that Adam placed a hand on top of his girlfriends.

" You scared the shit outta me." He said, shooting her a concerned look. Katie took his hand in hers and squeezed tight, as if that Angela would get her if she let go.

" I thought I was gonna die." Katie said, a limp forming in her throat. " I thought I was never gonna be able to see you again." Adam smiled weakly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

" Excuse me?" The elderly nurse said, clearing her throat and trying to look as innocent as she could. Katie and Adam both blushes and look up akwardly at the nurse. The nurse looked amused. " Are you alright, miss?" She asked.

" It hurts, but I think I'll be fine." She said, smiling weakly, her hand gingerly touching the bandage around her neck. " Thank you."

" No problem at all deary," She replied, giving a toothy smile, before turning to Adam. " You're allowed to go back to class, young man. I'm sure she needs some rest before I call her parents, and I dont think she'd be able to get sleep with you in here."

" No!" Katie and Adam both yelled at the same time. The nurse laughed.

" Teenage lust. Quite amusing." She said playfully as she turned around and once again began to ready the needles. Katie suddenly remember something.

" Hypnosil?" She asked, her voice hopeful. " Do you have any?" The nurse dropped the needles, not daring to look back at the hopeful teenager.

" It hasn't even been proved safe for use, I can't give it to you." She said, her voice sounding high and nervous. Katie scowled.

" You gave it to Amy." She said darkly. The nurse suddenly started shaking.

" Well, Amy was a wreck. She burst in here and said she was going to died if I didn't give them to her. I didn't want her to kill herself." The nurse said quickly, as she started nervously playing with her hands.

" She wouldn't have killed herself. It was a matter of life or death, because if she didn't have those pills, then someone would have killed her!" Katie yelled. Adam spoke up now.

" That person killed Amy, and now she's after us." He said.

" And is that person in your dreams!" The Nurse suddenly shreiked, glowering at the two teenagers before her. " It's not possible. I have no Hypnosil for you, so stop asking!"

" Do you want two more lives on your conscience?" Katie hissed. Adam shot a glance over at Katie. He had never seen her so agressive before, but then again both of their lives were on this nurses hands. " Because if you can live with yourself after both Amys, and mine and Adams, then we'll just leave."

They both waited for an answer, but the nurse remained silent, her hands trembling. Katie stood, grabbing Adam up with her.

" Come on Adam." She said, giving the nurse a look of pure hatred. Katie walked over to the door, and was about to open it.

" I have one bottle." The nurse said, her voice shakey and high. " I'll give it to you, but if anyone finds out, I'll lose my job." Katie tried to supress a smile. Adam knew that she knew this was going to happen. His girlfriend made his way over towards the elderly women.

" Are you sure you only have one bottle?" She asked, almost too sweetly. She towered over the nurse, a head taller then her at least. The nurse shook her head feriously.

" All I have is one bottle." She said, her eyes still filled with tears. " But with both of you taking it, it'll only last you about two weeks."

" I know." Katie said darkly. " And that is why you should order some more. Understood?" The nurse bobbed her head fearfully. Katie smiled. The nurse quickly wrote both Adam and Katie a note so that they could leave early. Katie thanked her and left the nurses office, an awestruck Adam in tow. He had no idea Katie could be so agressive and demanding.

" We need to talk." Katie said as they made their way towards the Central Office. Adam just stared at her.

" What about?" He asked.

" I can't tell you exactly right now, but its very important." She explained.

" What about?" Adam repeated, extreamly curious about what Katie had to say.

" Angela has a weakness."

_Well, there you have it. Adams gonna find out about the little song in Angelas mind. I don't think she'll be too happy to have him know.. and do you know how long it took me to remember what Hypnosil is called? I thought it was called nightmare-be-gone for the longest time. Well, tell me what ya think. Love it? Hate it? Please explain. Until next time. Toodles! ((waves))_


	6. Bleeding

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Guess who's back, back again. Nikooru's back, tell a friend. Yupp, I finally got this one out. Also, I don't really think I need to say that I don't own NoES, but I will anyway._

----------

" So, she gets this song in her head??"

" Thats' what I think."

" And it knocks her out?"

" Apparently."

" And she told this to a burnt dead guy that was practially fucking her?"

" Yupp."

" Wow, sounds like something out of a porno."

" Adam!" Katie yelled into the recieving end of the phone. She heard the sound of her boyfriends canned laughter on the other end, and she couldn't help but smile. " And how would you know what that looks like?"

" I-um... Oh, look at the time, I have to run. Love you baby." Adam squeaked a little to fast. Katie laughed again, before sighing.

" Alright, I love you too babe. Don't forget to take your Hypnosil tonight."

" Yes mom." Adam said in mock obedience. Katie pulled her ear away and glared at the phone.

" Thanks." She hissed. " You're moms wrinkely as a prune. I really appreciate that."

Adams laughter echoed again, and made a pleasant shiver shoot up Katies spine. " My mom appreciate it too. We'll I'll talk to you tomorrow, if Angela doesn't get me first."

" Don't even joke about that."

" Well, love ya again." Adam said, and Katie could tell he was smiling.

" Love you too again." She replied, a smile forming over her own lips.

" Bye." Adam said, and before Katie could respond, she heard a sound click, and the line went dead. Katie smiled, and flopped down on her bed, content as could be. Besides the fact that Katie happened to have lost her first and best friend Amy, that her throat still hurt like a bitch, and Angela was for sure back stalking the dreams of her and her friends, Adam always managed to cheer her up.

Katies room looked like a normal teenage room. Its coloured walls were covered with posters. Clothes were piled on the floor, and the bedspread she was currently laying on was ackew under her. Katie crawled up to the head of her bed, and snuggled with a big stuffed teddy bear Adam had gotten her a few months ago. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. Having already gotten into her pajamas and taken hypnosil before she had called Adam, she was all ready for a good nights sleep. And with that, Katie let the darkness of a dreamless sleep take hold of her.

----------

Angela waited patiently. It had to be night soon. Sooner or later Katie would fall asleep. Sooner or later that little bitch would fall into her world, and this time she wouldn't be getting out alive. Not if she had anything to do with it.

She was sitting on her bed, similuar to how Katie had been sitting when she had told Adam about said dream demons weakness.

How much had she seen? How much had she heard? Did she know about the song? Angela shuddered with rage. Just the thought of that little wench made her blood boil at the moment. If she even mentioned it to someone, she would rip her tounge out and shove it down her throat.

Angela rested her head on her hand, sighing with bordom. Man, she felt like she'd been sitting on that bed for hours. _' It is night already. She should have been asleep by now.'_ She thought. _' How much longer is this going to take.'_

Suddenly, a man in a Christmas sweater and a ratty old fedora appeared near the bed. His arms were crossed and he looked pleased.

" What do you want Krueger?" She asked lamely. Freddy ignored her lack of enthusiam at his arrival, and merely smirked.

" We have company."

----------

Footsteps echoed through the Springwood Boiler Room. A lone girl made her way causiously through the maze of pipes and machinery, whimpering in fear. She hadn't had a dream this vivid, or terrifying in so long. Since she met Ange-

_**HIISSSS**_

She screamed, ducking for cover and putting her arms around her head. After a only a second or two, the hissing faded to nothing, and left the girl with nothing but the eerie silence of this fucked up basement. Slowly, she lowered her arms and lifted her head, and stared up at the cause of the noice. She had been walked to a hot pipe, and steam had hissed out of it by chance as she walked by it. She suddenly felt stupid for making such a fuss over a little steam.

Maybe she shoulds try and wake up. Yeah, that's what she'd do. Just pinch yourself, and you'll wake up warm in your bed. So she did. A small pinch to her arm. And to her horror, nothing happened.

Pinching harder, she prayed silently to any listening deity that she would wake up. No deity appeared to hear her. Making a high pitched squeak, she pinched with her fingernails now, drawing a bit of blood. Still, nothing happened. A sob escaped her.

" Long time, no see. Danielle."

Said girl screamed. She spun on her heel, and stared at the figure that had suddenly appeared behind her with black, terror stricken eyes. The sudden feeling of deja vu made her feel naucous. It was just like before.

Only this time, she knew Amy or Katie wouldn't be there to help her.

" Y-you s-stay away f-from me!" Danielle cried, backing up against the wall of the boiler room. " I m-mean it!"

" Now why would I want to do that?" Angela smirking morbidly, taking a few steps towards the now cowering goth. " I've been wanting to tear something to shreds ever since a certain friend of yours dropped by earlier today, and such luck that you should show up in her place. Lets have some fun, shall we?"

A few painfilled screams later, and the cut on Danielle arm wasn't the only thing that was bleeding.

----------

_Yeah. I don't really like how this chapter came out. Its short, and I don't think I wrote it very well. Oh well. Remember, review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Authors Notes

_A/N:_ Sorry guys, but I feel like I have to do this.

Opposites Attract is going to be discontinued. You can tell from the less frequent updates and lacking quality that my heart just isn't in it anymore. I hate where the story has been, and is going. And I'm sorry I strung you guys along for the ride just for me to quit half way there.

But really, I HATE this fiction.

And just for anyone who is interested and/or bored enough to find out what happens in the rest of the story (and the sequal I had planned, though it doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of happening) PM me, and I'll summarize it for you.

So yeah,

See ya on the flipside!

- Nikooru-chan


End file.
